Bosco's Nightmare
by navycorpsman
Summary: Since September 11, Bosoco has had a recurring nightmare.


Bosco held his breath as he walked down the hall. "YOKAS!" He yelled. Earlier, Faith Yokas, his partner, and him had been called to the old run down Major Manor. It was to be a simple disturbance call. "YOKAS! YOKAS!" He kept yelling. The house had not been outfitted to fit the 20th century and Bosco found himself getting rather spooked by the dark.

The old Major Manor was rumored to be haunted and it was easy to see why it was. No running water. No electricity. It was as though the owners refused to let go of a past that had long gone.

He froze as he felt someone behind him. "Yokas? Is that you?" He whispered. He felt a searing pain in his left arm. He yelped in pain and turned around and that's when he saw it.

For as long as Bosco could remember, the Major Manor had been abandoned. The rumors were that Captain Martin Major had murdered his family in the late 1870's and when he killed himself, he haunted and killed anyone who dared to enter his property. No one ever really knew why.

All Bosco knew is that there had been a sudden rash of young teens missing as of late and the common clue was Major Manor. Every so often, the manor would be a carousel of colors on moonless nights.

At this moment, he wanted to find Yokas and go home. He was scared like he'd never been scared before.

Bosco didn't want to look too long at it, so he ran. He heard the clumbering steps behind him as whatever it was gave chase. Bosco tripped over something and moved just as he saw an ax fall, nearly taking his leg. Instinctively, Bosco shot. Whatever it was disappeared and he saw what he had tripped over. There, at his feet, bleeding from where the ax had cut her in two, was one of the young teens missing. From what Bosco could tell, she had been dead long before the ax. He tried to call it in, but his radio wasn't working. "YOKAS! GODDAMNIT! ANSWER ME, YOKAS!" He stood up, and fell again.

The ax hadn't missed his leg after all. Bosco ripped off a piece of the young girl's shirt and wrapped it over the wound, hoping it would help. He stood up and there it was in front of him. "Why have you come?" The voice was hollow and raspy. "Why have you disturbed me?" Bosco saw the ax and ducked as it slammed into the wall.

"YOKAS!" Bosco limped as he ran. He could hear it clumbering behind him. Suddenly, he stopped and faced it. The eyes reminded him of the Ring Rathes in LORD OF THE RINGS. They were red and looked as fire. The jaw was hanging on, barely, by one joint and the hands, if they could be called hands, were bone, skin falling off where the wrist should have been. On the left hand, there were only two fingers, barely hanging on to the ax and the right hand had three. The legs were uneven, the left leg having been cut just below the knee. And skin was hanging off where it should have been. Bosco wondered how this thing managed to not just run, but to hold on to the ax. It swung and Bosco ducked.

Bosco didn't know where his defiance came from, but he stood back up and defiantly looked at the monstrosity. "You don't scare me!"

"Why have you come?"

"To kill you." Bosco yelled.

"Why have you come?"

"Is that all you can say?" Bosco scoffed.

"Bosco! I asked you why you came!" He was shocked the creature knew his name and was now starting to engage in what could be called a conversation.

"To kill you." Bosco replied again.

The monster stared at him, the ax raised high above it's decaying head. "WHY HAVE YOU COME?"

Bosco wondered if it could say anything else. "I TOLD YOU I CAME TO KILL YOU!" He knew his gun was useless on the creature but he shot anyway. Bosco heard a thump. "YOKAS?" He yelled. He felt something dripping on him. Bosco wiped his face and was disgusted and shocked to find blood dripping from the ceiling above him. _What a day this has turned out to be. _He thought as he made his way past the creature and its ax.

He tripped over another dead teen and through the floor. He fell for what seemed like forever and fell hard on something soft. He stood up and shone his flashlight. "Yokas? Answer me, Yokas." Bosco got a soft moan. "You hang in there, Yokas. I'm going to take care of this." He made his way through the various body parts hanging from the ceiling. "Is this a haunted house or hell?" Bosco spoke to himself.

"BOSCO!" He heard the raspy voice of the creature calling him. "Why have you come?"

"Don't you know anything else to ask, jag off, or do I have to repeat myself again?" Bosco held his gun up.

"Why did you come back? I told you to never com..."

"Come back? When was I here in the first place? Sorry, buddy, but you don't exactly live in the friendliest house in the neighborhood. There's no way in hell I'm spending time in here more than I have to." Bosco backed his way slowly towards where he found Yokas and felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder.

"You've been warned many times."

Bosco was wondering what the creature was talking about. He would have remembered seeing Hell on Earth before. "I don't have the faintest of what you're talking about. This is a cannibal's smorgasbord and I'm not hungry." Bosco checked Yokas for a pulse. Nothing. Suddenly, he got angry and tossed his gun down. "You want me? Come and get me!"

"I shall have you, Bosco!" The creature screamed in a deafening tone. Bosco had to place his hands over his ears to keep his eardrums from popping. The red eyes were now leaping flames and Bosco also felt pains all over as the creature picked him up his neck. "You shall be..."

Bosco kicked where the neck had been, knocking some flesh and bones loose and fell immediately to the floor. He ran up the stairs, knowing that the creature was behind him. He tried his radio again, hoping dispatch would get the call and send more officers. Still nothing. Just static. Bosco ran to the front door, only to find it locked and barred. He heard a deafening screech behind him and turned around in time to grab the handle of the ax as it threatened to kill him.

The creature was so taken aback by his lack of fear it released the ax. Bosco looked angrily at it. "There's no way you're from beyond." He yelled. "WHO ARE YOU?" Bosco now swung the ax and began to break the front door.

"YOU ARE MINE!" The creature yelled and began to stab him with something. "MINE!"

Bosco refused to give into any sort of pain and continued to break the door with the ax. When he got to where he could slide out, Bosco did. The creature screeched as he ran down the path to the front gate. Bosco knew he had yet to get rid of the creature on his heels. He stopped and, taking a lighter from his coat pocket, lit a dead tree on fire. The fire spread quickly and soon engulfed the house.

"Bosco, you okay?" He heard Officer Sullivan ask as he helped Bosco to his feet.

"I'm fine. Yokas is gone, though. I couldn't get her out of the house." He lied. As they stood there, they saw the house burst into rainbowesque colors and heard an awful screech from the house. They looked at the smoke and in the smoke was the face of Martin Major.

The face looked at Bosco and asked "What have you done?"

Bosco looked up at the smoke and yelled. "I KILLED YOU!"

* * *

Bosco woke up in a sweat. He had had that nightmare several times since September 11 and no one could tell him what it meant. He laid back down, too scared to go back to sleep, but staring at his ceiling, all he could see were those red fiery eyes looking down at him.

_The end_


End file.
